Incandescent
by colortheskyred
Summary: She has me captivated. I'm desperately curious about her. Desperate to know why she didn't kill me when she had the chance. Why is she even here now? Why does she act ruthless, and cruel when it's clearly an act to an extent? Why? Peeta/Clove, slight AU.


**Note**: This is an AU where Katniss Everdeen does **not** exist. In the Hunger Games there are allowed to be two victors from two different districts if one is male, and the other female. If there are two tributes left in the arena they have the choice to kill the other, and be the sole victor if wished.

I haven't written anything decent in years, but this was just begging me to be written.

_incandescent_

to glow or cause to glow with heat **.**

00**1**.

She captivates me in every way possible. I'm desperately curious about her. Desperate to know why she didn't kill me when she had the chance. Desperate to know why she saved my life. Desperate to know why she's even staying in my district. Desperate to know absolutely anything in the regards of her.

She's beautiful, and fierce. That doesn't help the matter at all, either. She won't speak to me, but that doesn't mean I don't watch her from afar. Which I do. Every single day. I don't attempt to speak to her anymore, but it still irks me to know that she'll speak to Haymitch, and not me.

I find myself longing for any kind of communication with her. Anything at all. She never says a word though. Only meets my blue eyes with her emerald green orbs for a brief moments, before she keeps walking past my house. Sometimes, I even get the nerve to walk out the front door, hoping that she'll turn around, and answer everything that I've asked myself regarding her for over a year now.

She never does.

I always end up standing there, gawking, and silently watching her backside until I can no longer see her. I'm not even sure where she goes. She certainly doesn't go into town to speak to anyone, and she never returns with anything. Even if she tried I don't believe anyone would speak back to her. She has gotten herself quite the reputation from the games of being ruthless, and vicious. I think it's an act to an extent, honestly. Why else would she have saved my life in the games for absolutely no reason at all? Again, she could've killed me when we we're the last two remaining, too. She didn't. Chucked her knife from her hand, and simply stared at me; hypnotizing me.

I, of course didn't make any attempt at ending her life either. I very well could of, though. With Cato's bloodied sword in one hand, and even one of her own knives in my pocket. She was much smaller during the games; I could've taken her out in a matter of minutes with her without a weapon.

Of course, there were rumors that the Clove, and I were lovers. I understood why though, considering I'm the one that murdered her last connection with her home district, and even in the end she couldn't bring herself to kill me. I certainly wasn't going to intentionally harm her in any way either, because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even made it through the bloodbath. They've died down though, considering most people can see for themselves that she won't have anything to do with me.

Something tells me that even if it wasn't for her saving my life, I still wouldn't be able to take her own.

I'm awake at the first roll of thunder. I sigh, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep in on my day off, regardless of the bad weather. I'm on my knees in a matter of minutes, so I can peer out of the window; my eyes searching. It's early, and this is not normally the time of day when I find her walking by my house. I can't help it though, and I can't tear my eyes away once I spot her.

The rain is coming down hard, and it's not fully daylight out yet. The thunder booms again, but I don't jump, or cringe as I normally would. I'm to busy concentrating my eyes hard on her limp body that is laying spread eagle on the ground between our houses.

Without even thinking, I jump from my bed, and slip on my boots before I'm hurrying out the door. '_Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead_.' This soon becomes a chant in my mind as I'm racing to get to her.

The rain pours down on me, but I don't pay it any attention. I don't pay any attention to the chills that run through my body, or the quickening beat of my heartbeat. I let out a sigh of relief as I near her trembling, small frame. She's breathing.

"Clove!" I yell, as I'm getting closer to her. She doesn't even flinch, or acknowledge my presence in any way. My breathing is coming out in short breaths, and I'm sure I look quite panicked if there are any onlookers; which I doubt.

I'm on my knees next to her in moments, and pondering my next move. Her long, dark hair is panned out around her, absolutely soaking wet. I ignore the urge to run my hand through her silky, thick hair, and instead place my hand on her heart. I need the reassurance that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me earlier when I had saw her chest rise, and fall after taking a breath.

I can't ignore the fact that her heartbeat quickens under my touch. I'm actually rather pleased, but I don't have time to dwell on the thought as her emerald green eyes flutter open. "Clove?" I whisper, breathlessly.

I also cannot ignore the way my own heart flutters when she places her small, cold hand over mine, and her own heart. She grasps it tightly, her eyes looking confused, and bright as ever. She's looking all over the place, searching; and taking in her surroundings.

"What happened?" her light voice cracks. My eyes widen at the realization that she's actually speaking to me. Directly. What? I'm slightly embarrassed that I actually look over my shoulder to make sure she's not speaking to someone else.

"I don't know," I whisper in voice that I hope is soothing, and comforting. "I saw you from my window," I explain, and her grip over my hand tightens. "You're freezing though, and trembling," I don't know why I'm stating the obvious like this. Perhaps, I'm afraid of the conversation ending. I really don't know why I do what I do next either.

I scoop her up into my arms, and her head lolls against my shoulder as I'm running back to my house. She's wrapped an arm around my neck, and is clutching onto my other shoulder, desperately, as if I would actually drop her.

When I finally do drop her though, it's onto my bed. I don't even have time to look at her face for an reaction, as I'm running across the room to find us both dry, and comfortable clothes to change into. When I turn back around though, my breath is caught in my front. Clove is finishing pulling off her leggings, and then working on pulling her tunic from over her head.

My face heats up, and I instantly turn back around at the sight of seeing her body exposed this way. I let out a shaky breath, and pray to anyone that she hadn't noticed my reaction. I muster up all the courage I have, and turn back around to face her. She's laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, in nothing but her white underwear.

I take my time walking toward the bed. I'm trying to think of something to say, but nothing comes to mind. I'm known for my way with words, but this girl makes me feel nervous, on edge, and more than anything at a loss for words. I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing, and scaring her off, so I opt for saying nothing at all. I want to question her, and demand answers, but I know that this is definitely not the time. I'm so overwhelmed by the turn of events, that I haven't even gave it any thought to why she was laying out there in the first place.

I hand her a pair of pajamas pants, and an over sized without meeting her eyes. I feel her take the shirt, but not the pants. This makes me blush, but I walk into the bathroom to change into the trousers before she has a chance to see her effect on me.

I catch sight of her as I'm walking back into the bedroom, and I stop right in my tracks. I'm thankful that her back is to me, so she can't see the expression on my face. I couldn't tell you what kind of expression is plastered on my face, only that it's a satisfied one. She's lying on her side, snuggled under my many blankets. I can't help the smile that appears on my face when I can only see her long, raven hair peeking out from under the blankets.

I crawl onto my side of the bed, but make no attempt to lay down next to her. I sigh, and

attempt to sort out my thoughts. That idea is quickly thrown out of the window as I feel her shift, and flip over so she's looking up at me. Clove is staring at me questionably, and opens her mouth to speak, but before she get the chance; lightening strikes. She makes a sound of surprise, and then she's throwing herself into my lap. My arms instinctively wrap around her before I can give the gesture any thought. She's got an arm wrapped around my neck, and another is placed on my bare chest. It's not until this moment that I even realize I've been without a shirt the whole time. There's no time for modesty now.

Her eyes are squeezed shut, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that she's remembering the worst night of the games when it was thundering, and lightening, along with the rain that seemed to be coming from every direction. I'm rubbing my hands up, and down her arms trying to soothe her, and get her to stop trembling so badly.

A whole five minutes passes before she looks up at me, and realizes what's she done. I'm staring back just as intently, my eyes full of questions. Clove slightly shakes her head as if embarrassed by what's she done. I've never seen her this way. I knew she wasn't as cold, and cruel as she made herself out to be in the fucking games. "I'm sorry," she mumbles, and makes an attempt to move herself out of my arms.

I, of course, don't allow this, and just hold onto Clove tighter. "No," I say without thinking, "Don't," my words still her, and she stares at me a moment before slightly nodding. She lays her head on my chest, trembling now more than before. "It's okay," I whisper into her ear, and she noticeably shivers.

She blushes after her body betrays her, and I want to give her a smile, but I hold it back because I'm afraid of upsetting her. I feel as though I'm constantly on my toes around her. Without letting go of her, I lay us gently down onto the bed. I'm on my back, and her at my side, with her head on my chest. I suddenly become brave, and run my hand through her damp, mess of hair. I feel her body relax, and this time I can't help the smile that finds it's way onto my lips.

Minutes, or maybe even hours pass before my hand sneaks it's way down her back. I'm rubbing small circles into her back, and letting my eyes droop. My hand stop, but I don't quite pull away as I feel her shifting. My eyes flash open, then relax as I see she's just pulling the blankets over our bodies.

I'm genuinely surprised when she hooks one of her legs through mine, snuggles her nose into my chest, and snakes her own arm across my waist. She's so warm against my bare chest, and apparently it's so nice that I feel my chest slightly heat up with warmth from the contact. Suddenly, I'm brought out of my daze, and thoughts by her small, broken voice.

"Please, don't stop," Clove whispers against my skin, and she's so close that I could feel her lips moving against my warm skin as she spoke. This is the only reason I'm sure I didn't imagine her shy request. It's all the encouragement I need to hear before my fingers return to massaging her back. Soon, her breath evens out, and she's no longer trembling. Before I know it my eyes began to droop, and my hand moves to clutch her hip, and pulling her as close to me as the universe will allow possible. All questions, and concerns forgotten.

I dream of making her laugh. For the first time in a year my dreams aren't filled with the screams, and spilled blood of other unfortunate tributes.

**Author's Note**:

Beta? Anyone? I'll adore you forever, I promise. Thank you for reading, and let me know in a review what you think. The reason Katniss doesn't exist is because, I can't have Peeta be in love with someone else when Katniss is still a thing. I promise, Clove isn't going to be like this all the time, by the way. At least not at first. ;)

I'll be updating regularly if you guys seem to be interested.


End file.
